Eternity
by lilchibi
Summary: It's been 6 months since Hitomi has been to Gaea. Unordianry things have been occuring on Earth and Gaea. The war between the Demons of Gaea and the Angels of Earth is about to begin! What's a poor 16 year old girl to do?


* * *

Chapter 1  
  
I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters mentioned in the story (even though I wish I did!) Those are trademarks of Bandai and some other companies. So pleeez don't sue me cuz I'm really poor  
  
_ The sky is so blue,  
  
I could touch it to my face,  
  
And it would feel like a crimson rose.  
  
The clouds are endless,  
  
In the morning sky,  
  
Eternity is taken in,  
  
With every breath.  
_

Hitomi lay down on the flat green earth, the shade from the trees made the breeze cooler than usual. It brushed up against her check and gave her a chill. She shivered quietly than looked up, her emerald eyes lit up. " Van," she said lovingly looking up at the 16 year-old king. His black unruly hair was brushed up against his face and his red-brown eyes gazed at her lovingly.  
  
"Hitomi," he said smiling back offering her his hand and helping her off the moist ground. He grabbed her hand lightly and began to walk with her to a lone grave surrounded by wild flowers, green grass, and tall trees whose branches were long arms cradling the grave.  
  
"Your finally home brother!" he said laying a red rose on the grave. " May you rest in peace," he said looking up towards the clear blue sky that shown through the cracks of the trees. "I hope peace remains for as long as Gaea is here," he said staring back at Hitomi gently.  
  
"I hope so too," she said grabbing his hand gently and putting it up to her face. He caressed her face and squeezed her tightly.  
  
He then hit him; that promise! That unforgivable promise he had made to her long ago. He shrugged the idea off. Live for the moment he said to himself casually. "So what happens now?" she said letting go of Van's hand and wandering towards one of the flowers and pick one of its petals off letting it fall gently to the ground.  
  
"Well, Gaea and its people will go on trying to keep the peace that has been created," he began "And I will be here helping make that dream come true," he said jumping up onto Escaflowne and grabbing the red dragenergist from where the heart should have been on the guymelef.  
  
"The truth is I love Gaea and Fanelia and..." she said as Van's pressed his finger to her lips and giving her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "It's fine with me if you stay, but..." he said sadly looking at Hitomi's emerald green eyes, "We can always contact each other if we think of one another.  
  
"Oh," said Hitomi sadly. Her arms dropped to her sides gently. "Here take this to remind you." She said sliding the ruby pendant into his scarred hand. He clasped it tightly.  
  
"How could I forget you?" he said grabbing the dragenergist from the ground.  
  
"Time will go by, but this moment will last forever," she said smiling at him trying to make the goodbye seem less painful than it really was. He pulled her close to him and caressed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his torso and held onto him tightly. He quietly put his hand  
  
He pointed the stone up towards the Mystic Moon and whispered, "Take Hitomi home," a lone tear fell from his cheek at the last word. A blue pillar of light sprang down from the sky and surrounded Hitomi and Van. Hitomi let go of him slowly than tears welled up in her eyes as she began, "I'll never forget you. I will come back. I promise!" with that last word the pillar of light shot Hitomi back up towards the Mystic Moon. "Goodbye," said Van quietly as he stared at the vacant ground where the girl once stood.

* * *

Hitomi found herself right where she had left, the gray concrete track with the bright white lines encircling it. The tall light posts gave off an eerie glow as it started to get dark as the bright orange sun began to set behind the dark green trees. "It looks just the way I left it!" she said out loud. "I wonder how long it has been?" she said looking around curiously. "I hope it hasn't been too long," she said putting her hand up to her mouth. "Or...!" she said cursing to herself silently.  
  
"Whatever is will be!" she said looking down at the barren round.. " Van," she said silently remembering the boy she had left back on Gaea. She looked up at the reddish-purple sky. Tears started to sting her eyes remembering his sad expression as she left him.  
  
"He's alone again," she said wiping the stale tear away, "He still has Merle though and the others. He'll be okay. He's a strong person." she said crossing her arms over he chest. She began to start to slowly walk her way towards her home. She turned her head to get one more glimpse of the sun setting.

_ Beautiful_  
  
She finally made it home about an hour later and what she saw didn't surprise her. Her house was just the way she left it. It's white frame and homey appearance still remained the way she had left it. Nothing had changed. She stared at the white door and heaved a long sigh. She popped the brass key from her duffel bag and managed to open the door slightly before hearing a loud gasp coming from the living room.  
  
"Hitomi! Your back!" said a figure running into her and almost knocking her down. "Shiro!" she said happily hugging her younger brother. " Hitomi we were so worried about you!" he managed to say as tears welled up in his green eyes. "Okasan! Look its Hitomi she's back!" he said pointing a finger and running towards the small room at the other end of the hallway. "Its not a dream! She's here! She is here!"  
  
"Oh my! Hitomi!" her mother and father screamed running towards her.  
  
Her mother gave a small gasp and put her hand to her head. They stared at her for a minute then wrapped her in a tight hug. "It feels like a dream! We thought you'd never come back!"  
  
"What do you mean?" said Hitomi letting go of the three of them.  
  
"Hitomi," began her father, "It's been 3 months since you left us!" said her mother crying. "Where have you been?" said her father wiping a tear off his face. Hitomi looked down at her feet and remained speechless. How could she tell them about a world that they would think didn't really exist?  
  
"Hitomi?" her mother said quietly putting her hand on Hitomi's shoulder lightly. Hitomi began to sob into her hands quietly.  
  
"It's okay you don't have to tell us this moment. We're just glad your home," said her mother hugging Hitomi again.  
  
" I'm so glad to finally be here." She managed to stammer. "Van," she whispered as her mother looked up at her questionably.

* * *

6 months later....  
  
Hitomi stared distantly at the ocean waiting for her train to come. The sun would be setting soon and she wanted to be early for dinner this time. She had grown a little in the short few months she had been home. Her hair was a little longer too; it reached almost to her shoulders and was a lighter honey color from the sun's rays. She had remained the same outgoing cheerful girl she had left as, but her presence seemed more grownup.  
  
Yukari and her other friends hadn't noticed this change though. They were just happy to have their old friend Hitomi back. They had asked her where she had gone many times, but she refused to answer so they stopped asking after awhile. There were also rumors circulating about what had really happened to her or so what people thought. She just laughed them off, but deep inside it hurt her.  
  
She seemed cheerful to be home among loved ones. She faked it half the time. Depressed, sad and longing to be on Gaea. She never showed this side to anyone though. Hitomi looked up from the blue ocean and listened to the people around her muttering things about how Yukari and Amano were the perfect couple and how they must have been destined to be together.  
  
"Destined huh?" she said to herself. She let out a sigh and looked at the reddish- purple horizon. "Huh?" she said looking up quickly. "Van?" she stammered. Van was perched out on a rock with his white velvety wings spread open. He was wearing the ruby red pendant Hitomi had given him. He smiled at her. "I'm doing just fine!" she said sweetly. With that he disappeared. Hitomi then felt a pang of dizziness. When she got up she was right by the train station with its brown benches and low gray ceiling, but in the sky hung the Earth and the Moon.  
  
"What was that?" she said looking over the gray, metal railing. A white light floated down from the sky suddenly, with its velvety wings it glided towards Hitomi. "You?"

* * *

**Hi everyone!! Yes I know its sappy please forgive me!! I know it may sound normal at first, but the next chapter is worth it!! Please read and review! I need at least 5 reviews to continue so please read and review!!! Comments are needed!!! bye**


End file.
